


'cause I'm beggin' for the sun

by thatviciousvixen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/pseuds/thatviciousvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold outside, but their own little world is on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause I'm beggin' for the sun

Outside on D’Qar the weather has taken a turn for the worse. The Resistance has been dealing with a frigid rain for days now, the kind that seeps into your clothing and sinks into your bones and chills you from the inside out. Everyone avoids going outside unless they absolutely have to. X-wings and various other cargo and transport ships have been moved into hangars for maintenance, and reconnaissance into the forest has been halted for the time being. People usually assigned to open air tasks quickly find ways to be useful inside and they layer on heavier jackets and gloves and hats as they navigate through the drop in temperature.

It’s just too damn cold.

Inside Poe’s bunker though, the heat rises like they’re trapped on the burning sands of Jakku. It licks around his naked skin like smoke, rising and curling and flowing around him, soothing and searing in equal measures. He can feel it seething inside of him and searching for a way out. He’s trapped though, trapped under the heat and bright, burning pleasure that engulfs him.

“You okay?”

Finn’s voice is honey-thick, words dripping across Poe’s shoulder as he leans in to trace kisses along his skin. They’ve been completely still for a while now. It’s the first time Poe’s needed to stop and adjust in a good long time, but there’s something so overwhelming about it being _Finn_ that’s inside of him. Something...more. His cock is gorgeous, of course it is. Lovely and long and so eager to fill Poe and hit all the right places, but it’s not that. It’s the feeling in his chest, the feeling that he loves another person so much he could die for him. Not for a cause, not for the greater good. For _him_.

“Y-yeah,” Poe manages to choke. He drops his chest to the mattress, arching his back and just barely rocking his hips. “So okay, sweetheart, you have no idea.”

Finn chokes out a moan, sliding his hands along Poe’s trembling sides. He’s so, so good. So sweet, and so gentle, and always so eager to please. Poe had wasted so much time tiptoeing around the idea of sex, treating Finn like he was made of glass and too easy to crack, assuming that his life on Starkiller base had been sexless and without any sort of attraction or indulgence. He knows now, though. Knows just how clever Finn’s hands are, the hands of a skilled marksman who chose to value life instead of destroy it. Knows that those sweet, smiling lips can kiss Poe until he’s a trembling, useless mess in Finn’s arms, begging to be held down and mounted like a dog in heat. He knows just how good it feels to be fucked slow and tender, or fast and brutal, or like Finn cherishes him above anything else in the world (although, they always fuck like that). 

He knows so much about Finn now, and loves him all the more for it.

A large hand slides along his back to press between his shoulder blades, holding him down firmly as Finn draws out and rolls his hips back in. It’s slow, controlled. Just an easy push and pull to ease Poe open. He gasps and bites his lip, letting his eyelids flutter shut as he adjusts the the intrusion.

“Mm, you don’t need to go easy on me, kid,” he slurs, pressing back and wiggling his hips slightly. He shoots a heavy-lidded glance back over his shoulder. “Whatever you want to give me, I can take.”

The hand moves from his back to his hair, tangling in the curls and tugging slightly. “You sure?” Finn manages. “I mean, we both know you’re getting on in years…”

Poe chokes out a laugh, letting his head drop back to the pillow. He can feel the sweat beading off of his skin and soaking into the pillowcase, but he can’t be bothered to care. “I’m, nngh, I’m going to get you back for that later.”

“I look f-forward to it.” Finally, _finally_ , Finn pulls out and snaps his hips forward hard enough to knock the headboard into the wall. Poe would be more worried if it were anyone other than Jessika in the adjacent room - she probably deserves it, and if she doesn’t yet he’s sure she will soon enough. He keens out a low whine, thighs sliding further apart until Finn grabs him by the hips and hauls him back up. “Going to make me do all the work?”

“Yeah,” Poe manages, breath escaping his lungs in short pants and gasps. He doesn’t want to admit what Finn manhandling him does for his already aching length, although the way his cock is drooling precome onto the sheets below is pretty telling on its own. “Since I’m so old, and all.”

Finn laughs, and even during sex it’s a bright, crystal clear sound that sends a thrill up his spine. He strokes his hands down and down and down, along Poe’s back and down his sides and across the fronts of his thighs, until their bodies are pressed together front to back and there isn’t an inch where they aren’t touching. He brackets his forearms on either side of Poe’s shoulders, setting a slow, teasing pace that is beautiful and delightful but not at all enough.

“I need you to...ungh, tilt your hips a little…”

Finn obeys, arching his back up and tilting his hips forward. It puts his cock in perfect contact with that sweet bundle of nerves deep inside, causing Poe to hiss and shiver right down to his toes. He makes a noise completely undignified for the best pilot in the galaxy, and suddenly hopes Pava _isn’t_ in her room. Last time she heard them having sex the entire mess hall was treated to a reenactment of it the next morning. 

“There?” Finn murmurs, sucking a mark into the back of Poe’s neck. He’s thrusting deeper now, slow pushes in and in and in. Poe can feel his thighs beginning to tremble under the weight of his arousal. 

“Oh yeah, right there baby,” he keens, eyebrows knit. “That’s good, you’re so, so good…” 

Finn’s smiling lips curve against the shell of Poe’s ear before perfect, even teeth nip at the tender lobe. He tugs at the tip before pressing a kiss into Poe’s hair. There’s something so amazing about Finn in bed, the way he finds balance like in all other aspects of his life. His hips are brutal, cock punishing, but his words and kisses and touches are nothing but tender affection. Poe’s brain has a hard time keeping up, unsure where to focus as he’s taken apart. It’s perfect.

Poe groans low in his chest, pushing up onto all fours. “P-pull out? Wanna flip on my back.”

“You sure?” Finn asks even as he does as told. “Can’t get in as deep that way.” And that right there is another magical thing about him. Even hard as a rock and deep in the throes of sex he’s thinking about how to make it better for Poe. Damn if this kid isn’t everything.

As soon as they’re separated Poe flips onto his back, grabbing a pillow and tucking it under his hips to lift them a bit. He hooks his ankles over Finn’s shoulders, using them to pull him closer. “That may be,” he says, shooting his trademark Roguish Grin. “But you’ve got a damn good face and that more than makes up for it.”

Finn laughs, leaning down to steal a slick kiss. He presses his tongue past Poe’s lips as he thrusts back in, swallowing the moan it earns him. 

“That...yes, oooh yes,” Poe gasps, letting his head fall back to the pillow. “Damn if you don’t feel incredible, kid.”

Finn laughs, breathless as he grips Poe’s hips with bruising strength. “K-kid? Is that the best pet name you’ve got right now?”

With a smirk Poe pulls him down for a hard kiss, gasping at the change in angle. Their bodies press together, rubbing his aching cock against Finn’s firm stomach with every shift and thrust, his arms draped around his lover’s neck. 

“What, you want me to tell you how good your cock feels, _baby_?” he purrs, eyes heavy lidded. The change is immediate. Finn looks down with eyes blown wide and dark, his hips picking up rhythm as his breath comes out in ragged bursts. “You like that baby? Like when I tell you how big and thick you are, and how bad I wanna come for you?”

“Y-yeah,” Finn chokes, biting at Poe’s lower lip. “Tell me you like it, t-tell me how good it feels…” He looks desperate, hungry for the praise and the pure filth coming out of Poe’s mouth. Poe grins wider, his smile sharp and dangerous. He grabs Finn by the back of the neck, pulling him closer so he can whisper right against his ear.

“You’re perfect. Absolutely beautiful.” His voice is hoarse, ragged as he struggles to talk and breathe and fuck. “I could sit on your cock all day, hold you down to the mattress and ride you until you’re begging to come. Fuck, or let you tie me to the bedframe and spend hours doing whatever you want, as long as I get that perfect, hard dick in me.” He can feel Finn trembling under his hands, feel him trying to compose himself. “Come on baby, why are you holding back? Don’t you want to show me what you can really do to me?”

Large hands grab his thighs, pushing them up and open as Finn’s hips take on a punishing pace. “You have...no idea what you do to me,” Finn growls. There’s a flash of something dangerous in his eyes, something Poe hasn’t seen yet. He wants more of it. 

“I know what I’m _trying_ to do, at least,” Poe slurs, squirming and rolling his hips into every punishing thrust forward. He reaches up, bracing his hands against the headboard. 

“What, provoke me?” Finn asks, leaning down to sink his teeth into Poe’s skin, just above a pert nipple. 

Poe cries out, head falling back. “Yes, fuck yes,” he groans. “Get you to stop _behaving_ all the time. Oh god Finn there, _right there don’t you dare stop…_ ”

Finn’s grip on his legs is definitely going to leave bruises later. Poe is looking forward to it, looking forward to pressing his own fingers into the deep purple marks as he relives the memory of where they came from. With a breathless cry he spits into his palm, wrapping his hand around his own cock and setting a punishing rhythm to match the beat of the bed creaking below them. 

“That’s right,” Finn hisses. “Love seeing you touch yourself. Come on, come for me…”

Poe can’t take the encouragement, the sin coming out of a mouth as sweet and smiling as Finn’s is. He feels his orgasm building like a cable pulled tighter and tighter, too tight, too much pressure, too good...the cable snaps and he cries out, spilling onto his chest and stomach as climax jolts through him. As his body unravels he can feel Finn thrusting to his own completion; he must find it, because soon he’s gasping and biting down hard on Poe’s shoulder as he spills inside of him.

Poe smiles dazedly as Finn pulls out and collapses on top of him. “Where did you come from, kid?” he murmurs adoringly, letting his eyes slip closed as he strokes a hand along Finn’s back. His skin is scorching hot, like a burning sun is hidden under all that beautiful, smooth skin.

“Good question,” Finn says, nuzzling into Poe’s chest. “I’ll let you know if I figure it out.”

They laugh together, sharing a sweet kiss as they cool down. On the other side of the wall Poe is almost convinced he hears applause.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I know "kriff" is the Star Wars equivalent of "fuck," but I ain't usin' that. You're reading porn on the internet stop judging me.
> 
> Title is from Ludo's "Topeka" which is a KILLER Finn song. "Every saint has a past, every sinner has a future, so you know that keeps me hangin' around. No you can't keep a good man down."
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://that-vicious-vixen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
